comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-11-04 - Power Girl and Beast vs. Metallo
Beast* TriBeca was a good place for Hank McCoy to test out his new toy, a biological-mechanical fusion life form detector. He'd been running all over NYC with the toy. He was trying to detect a cyborg. He sits on a roof top looking at his scanner and not paying attentions to the comings and going of New York below. Power Girl* Power Girl is flying over NYC, watching and listening for trouble. It seems to be a relatively calm day, which just makes her antsy. Calm days always end in a mess. Perhaps she is a touch negative, but she is usually right. So when PG spots the blue figure of Beast sitting on top of a roof she adjusts her flight path, eager to get her mind off the dark thoughts buzzing about in her head. She lands near Beast gently, her boots just barely thumping against the roof, "Hey, Dr. McCoy. How is it going? What're you doing up all be your lonesome?" Beast* Beast looks up and smiles at Power Girl, "Salutations, Power Girl. I'm working at the moment, so If you would call me by my superhero nom de plume, Beast." He looks down at the scanner, "Do you know what a Sentinel is? There are reports of my team mates encountering cybernetic enhanced individuals with much the same power and doctrine of those destructive androids. I am field testing a device to see if I can detect any of these individuals. How are you doing this day and how are you?" Metallo* Off in the distance a normal looking man with a pair of binoculars catch sight of Powergirl taking to Hank. A smile spreads across his lips, "Finally." Then putting down his bionculars down and moves to ward the exit from the roof tops and down the stairs. PG* Power Girl puts her hands on her hips, "Sentinels. I've seen images and reports on those. Twenty to thirty feet tall. Robotic creations designed to capture or kill mutants. Nasty business. A weapon that was supposed to be used for protection from rogue mutants are instead turned towards those innocent. Big surprise. Humans never make a weapon for self-defense that isn't eventually used for ill." She sighs softly, shaking her head, attention turning to the scanner in Beast's hand. Leaning over his shoulder, she peers at the device, "I'm doing fine. It's been a relatively calm day. I've a theory about days that start off calm." Beast* Beast looks up at her with a grin, "That's the Sentinel. But yeah they were used against all mutants. But seems now there's human Sentinels. Supposably" At her theory about Calm days, he winks, "They end with dinner or a movie with your favorite Blue superhero biochemist?" Had to throw the blue in or Hank Pym will strike again. Curse Pym. Metallo* But probably before something else can be said a man about 5 blocks down walks out to his balcony and falls over the side. He calls out yelling, "Help I'm falling!" Power Girl would be able to hear him and get there to save the day in time. PG* Power Girl jerks her head around at the sound, she spots the falling figure easily enough. Without a word PG runs to the edge and leaps off, though instead of falling she propels herself forward, arms against her sides to increase speed as she streaks forth through the air. Within a matter of heartbeats she intercepts the falling man as gently as possible, nabbing him out of the sky as easily as one would catch a frisbee. PG clutches the man behind his shoulders and under his knees, "I've got you, sir. Everything is going to be just fine. I've got you." Beast* Hank sighs, "Yup... I'd love too. Heroes work is never done." With that he tucks detector in his belt then moves to take a running jump, "Might as well make sure no one needs the expertise of a medical doctor." The X-men would be along shortly arriving on the scene. Metallo* The man looks up at Power Girl, his voice taking a metallic and hollow tone, "My. My. You are a helpful and lovely one. Yes, everything is going to be just fine." He says turning his head to look back at Powergirl, His eyes starting to glow green and his chest plate sliding down removing the lead barrier of his chest and exposing his kryptonite heart to the world. Powergirl would probably be noticing he's quite a bit heavier than a human should be. PG* Power Girl eyes widen, recongizing the "man" the moment his chest opens. "Metallo!" She begins to bob drunkenly in the air as the Kryptonite begins to have an affect on her body chemistry. "This was... Really stupid... of you. Because, I can.. do this!" With that, PG not only lets go of the cyborg in her arms, but she uses her fading strength to hurl him to the street below. Metallo* Steel Fingers try to dig into Powergirl's flesh to keep along for the ride. So she would throw him off but not as quickly as she she would like. Power girl would be going to strike brick building and with the Kryptonite effecting her it would hurt. Beast* But instead she collides with something fury and a quite a bit softer that makes an omph sound as one of Hanks arms goes around her. His new gizmo gets smashed before he can check to see if it detects Metallo. He says as his free hand and feet grasp the brick wall and work his way down to the street below, "Hey there PG. I take it he's not a friend of yours or actually in any danger? You alright?" Metallo* Metallo? The villain goes crashing through the roof of a Best Purchase Semi truck trailor. Guess it could have been worse and been a semi full of military hardware. PG* Power Girl leans against Beast, dazed for the moment, but now that she is at a distance from Metallo and his power source she begins to regain strength. "That's Metallo. A man's brain in a robotic body. That green rock in his chest is his main power source. Kryptonite. Radiated rock, all that's left of Krypton, the planet Superman, Supergirl and I come from." Frowning she pushes away from Beast, able to stand on her own now, a growing expression of pure fury settling upon her face. "It's deadly to us. Saps us of all our power, if we are exposed to it long enough we become sick and die. I can't get near him, Beast." Beast* Not much need to push away from Hank as once he sees she's regaining her strength, he's happy to let her go. He chirps, "He is! That's great, well the whole cyborg thing. The kryptonite heart, less so." He says going for the tablet on his belt and frowns seeing it's broken, "Damn it." He mutters under his breath. He looks up towards the Best Purchase trailer. "So I take it, he's not out of this fight at all. What's the best way to fight him?" Metallo* There's a metal screetch as the door go blowing off as a 12 foot tall skull faced android comes emerging from the remains of the trailer, computers, telvisions, and video game systems being broke down and reassembled into his body. His body shape more like an ape now, a device looking like a laser cannon on his right shoulder. His left chest has a pair of slots down it looks like it could fire several something flat and blade like. His heart now covered by what looks like a screen that displays the Kryptonite. He calls out in his fiat voice, "Thanks for the upgrade Power Girl. Next time throw me into a star lab truck or something don't got be as creative." Then the kryptonite on the screen glows brighter before the cannon shoots a kryptonite ray at her. PG* Power Girl isn't a moron. When the screen begins to glow brightly she grabs Beast and shoots straight up out of the way of the blast, long gone by the time it reaches her former position. One arm around Hank's waist, the air around her head begins to simmer as it heats up, blue eyes glowing a bright, baleful red. She grits her teeth, rocking her whole upper body back and then thrusting it forth as she lets loose a blast of solar energy from her eyes, encompasing not only Metallo, but the truck as well. There is the sound of metal screaming as it is suddenly super heated, which a second later is overcome by the gas tank exploding, a small blast wave radiating outwards. Metallo* There's an explosion and screams from people on the street as they're knocked to the ground in the process of getting out of the streets. The smoke clears and Monkey Metallo has taken shrapnel damaged and looks blacken, "My. My. I heard you were the one in the family with a temper, Power girl. That and I like the blue McGilla Gorilla Side kick." Then he starts to fill the sky with Kryptontie energy blast. Not as powerful as the first but there's alot of them. Beast* Hank seems to be taking stock of his surrounding quickly, "Let me guess the only way to stop him is to seperate his brain from his body or his power source? And does either actually kill him? Cause we got to find a solution that doesn't involve killing." He's hanging on to Powergirl. PG* Power Girl growls, she slips behind a building, hiding her from sight of Metallo, "The Kryptonite. It's his power source but Superman told me he has backup batteries." She floats to the ground and lets go of Beast, "I'm going to distract him. He's after me for some reason. You need to get close, yank the rock out of him and run like the devil himself is after you. I'll put him down then. Do whatever you have to, Beast." She takes off running, moving incredibly fast, to the naked eye she appears as a blue, red, and white blur. Zooming around the building, she comes from the side of Metallo, figuring he would expect her from the sky, which is what she would normally do. This calls for tactics though, and PG can do tactics if she has to. As she charges towards Metallo she bobs and weaves, never keeping a straight path, with each zig or zag she scoops up a vehicle and flings it at the cyborg, in between she lets lose quick, precise blasts of solar energy from her eyes, aiming at critical points, but never directly at the Kryptonite. He would expect that. Beast* Beast nods, "I was going to suggest a fast ball special. Run like the devil? Funny you mention that, I've fought the ... never mind." He says with a sigh. She was gone. Beast goes bounding up the side of the building and then gets into an attack position. Metallo* Metallo is running on three's like a Gorilla Charging towards Power girl. His cannon firing at her as from his chest a series of silver disks go zipping toward her. It was the DVD, Cds, video games, and blue ray disks from the truck. Quite shaprened and deadly to a normal person or really really weaken Kryptonian. But mostly chaft for her heat vision. He calls out, "I'm getting paid quite a bit of money to take out Superman's cousin. But I'd almost do it for free... Almost." He draws back ready to punch her with a massive fist. Beast* A flying ball of blue fur comes bounding into Metallo's chest striking him and knocking him back. Hank's clawed hands ripping with 10 ton strength behind them crack Metallo's chest. The villain reaches up grabbing Hank, "OH no, there's only room enough for one simian at this party, Cookie Monster. Me and Blondie are busy. Go play else where." Then flings Hank towards the destroyed truck and a jagged piece of twisted steel. PG* Power Girl doesn't return Metallo's banter, not this guy, not with Kryptonite involved. She has to stay focused, one wrong move could be the end of her. Blasts from her eyes take out the shrapnel laced with Kryptonian radiation, though one manages to get through and jabs itself into left thigh. Pain races up her leg and the muscle seizes. Instead of stopping or falling over she takes to hovering, continuing forth despite the pain. She drives forward, ready to help in someway, but then sees Beast go flying and is able to estimate exactly where he is going to land. Uh oh. One moment she is hovering and the next moment a sonic boom rattles the windows, undamaged vehicles screaming as their alarms go off. PG catches the mutant just a few inches before he would have been ran through by the steel. "I gotcha, Beast." She slows down to running speed and lets go of Beast, not able to stop the fight yet. Picking speed back up, she spots an empty bus, slides under it and then propels back up into the air, bus groaning as it is held over her head. Growling away the pain she flies high into the air and then drops like a rock, swinging the large vehicle down at Metallo like a makeshift hammer. Beast* Hank lets out a sigh of relief as he caught by Power Girl, "I think that puts me in the owing you one category on saving the bacon." He's already on the move as quickly as she is in the air flying. He only watches in disbelief as she hits Metallo and he's sent flying through the air. He's goes flying down the street and looks like he crashes down five blockes away with a boom. Hanks at Power Girl's side. "Grab me, get me down there, and throw me at him. Let's get this done. Oh and when you throw me can you mention something about a Fast Ball Special in a Russian Accent?" He winks at her, "If your alright. Do we need to get that out of your leg?" PG* Power Girl sets the now ruined bus back down. She glances at Beast, then at the disc in her leg, "Ah. Right. That's doing it." Reaching down, she simply yanks the disc of her leg and tosses it down an alley way. At first blood spurts from the wound, but it is already healing, the blood flow slackening and stopping altogether though the cut remains. She takes a deep breath, limping behind Beast and putting her hands under his arms. Lifting off from the ground, PG zooms down the street, chewing up the distance with breath-taking speed. At the end of the flight she shouts, "Fast ball special!" but in Russian. Well, close enough? The heroine flings Beast towards Metallo, using enough strength to propel the blue mutant at a good clip, but not enough to actually hurt him. Beast/Metallo* Metallo's knocked off line as he lays in the middle of the streets. As Powergirl and Beast goes flying toward the villain. He's just beginning to come on line again. Hank lands on Metallo, his hand going down to rip out the Kryptonite source. The cyborg on line now reaching for Hank to grab him. Then just inches from Hank it locks up. The hollow voice calling out, "Damn monkey man." Hank bounces away with the Kryptonite, "What do I do with this?" He calls out to PG. PG* Power Girl grins and gives a thumbs up, but stays atleast six feet away from Beast at all times, "Put that in a lead container as soon as possible. It can mutate humans if they're exposed to it over a long period of time. Since you've already mutated I don't know if that makes you more susceptible or less." She thinks for a moment, obviously wrestling with some sort of inner conflict. Finally her broad shoulders slump in defeat, "Get that to either Pete Wisdom or Superman. They'll know where it goes." PG lands right beside Metallo and squats down, "I know you can hear me... Guess what? I'm betting you went after the wrong cousin, dumbass. You wanted the OTHER Kara. Not me. Some days you just wish you had time travel powers. Oh well." The Kryptonian grasps the metal man by his chest peice and lifts from the ground, carrying him one handed. Blue eyes go back to Beast, "Thanks for the assist. Couldn't have done it without you." Beast* Beast frowns when Wisdom is mentioned, "I don't know if that British Spy of questionable allegencies is who you want with the kyrptonite. But I will see one of them gets it." He smiles to Power Girl, "NO problem. Just glad I could help. See you around sometime." PG* Power Girl grins at Beast as she floats up into the sky, Metallo in tow, "We still have coffee to get. Remember that!" She flies off, heading towards somewhere to deal with Metallo, perhaps Watchtower would be a good stopping off point. With that thought in mind she heads straight up, rocketing away.